Bloodline
by Neo Pryde
Summary: Young Star Commander Aidan and MechWarrior Horse stumble upon an ancient Star League cache on the Jade Falcon homeworld. Both get a piece of history older than the cache itself, and learn how unimportant events shaped the formation of the Clans.


Author's note: This fanfic was originally my final project for my tenth grade Humanities class (English and History together), and we were told to make something creative that was based on everything we learned throughout the year and linked the material together. This is that result of the rubric. My teachers enjoyed this piece, and I hope you enjoy it too. 

**BattleTech: Bloodline**

Star Commander Aidan rushed through the dense vegetation of the planet Ironhold, homeworld of the Jade Falcon Clan. Behind him, MechWarrior Horse panted as he walked through the tall grass and up to the hill where Aidan stood.

"You are getting out of shape, freebirth!" shouted Aidan. A freebirth was exactly what Horse was, a product of natural sexual reproduction, while Aidan was trueborn, made from the Clan's eugenics program. The term freebirth was a severe epithet in all Clans, but Aidan had used the term jokingly to his freebirth friend.

Horse stepped up onto the hill, taking a deep breath. "It's been a long time since our days with Falconer Joanna on this Kerensky forsaken rock. It can't be helped, _quiaff_?"

Aidan wrinkled his nose at Horse's free use of contractions. Trueborns despised contractions. "Neg," replied Aidan, "it takes initiative to exercise everyday, and you, Horse, definitely lack initiative." Aidan grinned at this statement, and Horse grinned back.

"Aff. That is true Star Commander. Now, what is it that you dragged a worthless freebirth like myself out here for?" If anyone but Horse called himself "a worthless freebirth", the young warrior would be severely offended. The only reason Aidan probably had gotten used to Horse's constant sarcasm was that Aidan was equally sarcastic before he met Horse.

Aidan pointed into the thick foliage where an ancient structure lay hidden. Horse gasped at what he saw. "That's… That is a Castle Brian." Aidan ignored Horse's statement of the obvious, and his use of a contraction, and grabbed Horse by his arm.

"Come, Friend Horse." The two MechWarriors brushed through some of the flora, and stepped in front of the entrance. Aidan walked to one side of the door, and revealed a hidden panel. He typed a series of alphanumeric commands into the panel, and closed it. The hum of ancient machinery filled the air as the massive Castle Brian doors opened.

The two entered into an impressive chamber of colossal proportions. The room could easily hold a fully loaded _Timber Wolf _BattleMech. In the center of the room, the eight-point gold star of the Cameron dynasty that ruled the revered Star League three centuries ago was engraved on the concrete tiles.

In multiple directions were doors each the size of a 'Mech, and Horse presumed that each led to a cache of food, ammo, aerofighters, and BattleMechs. Aidan led Horse past a series of chambers until they reached one at the farthest end of the Castle. The door opened as Aidan intoned an old Star League saying.

Horse expected the room to hold some kind of special 'Mech, but was severely disappointed and surprised. Inside the chamber were rows upon rows of computer consoles, and bookcases holding ancient ink and paper books. Books were rare in both the Inner Sphere and the Clans, and Horse was astounded at the sheer number of the ancient item.

At the far center of the chamber were massive portraits of various leaders of the Cameron dynasty, and one that dominated the wall was General Alexandr Kerensky, and his son ilKhan Nicholas Kerensky, the two founders of the Clans.

"Seyla," said Aidan.

"Seyla," said Horse, intoning the ritualistic word. Aidan walked over to a section of books at the far left end of the chamber, where dozens of pictures of ancient battles, 'Mechs, ships, and people hung. Aidan picked up a book and opened it up, peering into its ancient pages.

"What is this room?" asked Horse.

Aidan, still glancing at the book replied dryly. "It is called a library, and it is a repository of knowledge throughout all time. It seems the people of the League were fascinated by ancient history, and left this chamber for the enjoyment of their soldiers stationed here."

Horse nodded. "What're you reading?'

Aidan closed the thick book and handed it to Horse. "_A History of War_, it is full of stories of combat throughout time. Whether they are fictional or fact, I do not know. I believe it to be true. Many of the battles in the book take place on Terra."

Aidan said the name with great awe and respect. The Clans ultimate goal was to take Terra, origin of all humanity, and restore the Star League. Horse examined the extensive table of contents. "Amazing…" he said, flipping through the pages, "so much information. Where do I start?"

Aidan took the book, flipped it to a particular section, and gave it back to Horse.

"Here."

Horse peered down and read the first few pages. "'_The Enlightenment?'" _Horse asked incredulously. He emphasized his question by reading from the book. "'_The Age of Enlightenment refers to the 18th century in European philosophy, and is often thought of as part of a larger period which includes the Age of Reason._'"

Horse looked up at Aidan. "How does such a period of…pacifistic teacher caste people bring about great honor?"

Aidan chuckled. "This period of 'teacher caste people' brought about a great age of revolution a hundred years later, resulting in many of the powerful nations, like America whose ideals and beliefs eventually formed the Terran Hegemony, and then the Star League.

In fact," continued Aidan, "the Clans probably owe part of their existence to their obsession of knowledge by these teacher and philosopher castes."

Aidan let the words of what he said sink into Horse for a moment. "There was war during the Enlightenment as well. Take the tales of Cyrano DeBegerac who lived during this time frame. Would you believe back then that gunpowder had barely been around, and people were still fighting with primitive _swords? _

And there is the _Lord of the Flies_, while it did not take place in this era, reflected the ideals of this period. A group of _children _old enough to be fresh out of a sibko attempt to bring order to the survivors, and eventually break out into civil war after a period of discontent."

Horse was still silent as Aidan walked over to one of the pieces of classical oil and canvas artwork that was hanging above the bookcases. "Do you like art, Star Commander? I mean the ancient art, not the stuff our artisan and laborer castes make."

"Hm? What does that have to do with warfare?"

"Everything, Friend. From war come knowledge, power, glory, and honor. Have you heard of this particular piece?" He motioned to the picture in front of him. Horse examined the art. It depicted a man with a military uniform in a grandiose pose. Behind him was a man in uniform as well, holding the flag of a long dead nation. The two men were standing on a boat of some kind with dozens of men on it struggling to move the ship with long sticks of polished wood through a field of ice.

"No, I haven't," replied Horse after careful analysis.

"I had figured such," responded Aidan. "The warrior caste studies, especially for freebirths, rarely focus on ancient history, much less their artwork. It is called _Washington Crosses the Delaware_."

"Who is Washington?" asked Horse.

"A long since dead general who led the Americans to victory in their revolutionary war, which resulted from the Enlightenment," replied Aidan.

Horse queried the American Revolution in the table of contents.

Aidan put a hand on Horse's shoulder, a freebirth gesture he had learned while in Horse's company. "Notice Washington's pose. How does he seem to you?"

Horse analyzed the picture and after a moment of thought responded. "Seems very heroic. Powerful. Brave. Definitely warrior caste material."

"Do you think a man would ever actually do this pose in the middle of battle?" asked Aidan.

"Neg."

Aidan nodded. "You are correct, Horse. The actual battle was not at all like this picture. Washington was, in fact, not posing at the battle. Firstly, such a pose would be difficult to maintain in such stormy conditions. Secondly, the boat carries to many soldiers, and would most likely sink. Even a desperate commander would not pull such a tactic when stealth and speed are important."

Horse was baffled. "So if the picture is inaccurate, why even make it?"

Aidan grinned. "It is of a style called romanticism. Romanticism was a movement after the time of the Enlightenment that stressed strong emotion, heroism, and freedom."

"Sounds optimistic."

Aidan nodded. "Most rebels are. But from this artisan caste's mental revolution, came the physical revolution of countries like France and America. The literature in this time period reflects some conservative ideas, but is rather bloody. I think you would enjoy _A Tale of Two Cities._ "

Horse shook his head. "I have never heard of this book. Do they have it here?"

Aidan nodded. "Aff. Follow me." Aidan walked out of the long row of books and down even more rows until he reached a section in an ancient style of text that Horse could not read. As Aidan stopped and fished for _A Tale of Two Cites, _Horse noticed a piece of art that interested him that hung just at the end of the row.

"What is that, Aidan?" Horse asked. The art showed a man in a black room lying in bed, dead, with a note in his hand. The note was in a language that Horse could not read. Aidan looked up, remembering the obscure piece of art.

"It is called _The Death of Marat._ He was a member of the Jacobins, an extremist faction in the French Revolution. The art itself is a romantic piece, meant for drama, and as a result is inaccurate. The man did not die as dramatically as he seems to have in the picture. He was assassinated by his enemies."

"What of the Jacobins?"

"Their overly violent ways did not suffice for the way of the people. In the end, the leaders of the Jacobins, who advocated mass executions of innocents by beheading, were all in turn beheaded."

Horse rolled this thought around on his tongue, so to speak. "Do you think such a fate is possible to the Clans? You know as well as I do some of the actions the commanders carry in the name of the Clan."

Aidan didn't respond. He knew that Horse was referring to the actions of Falconer Ter Roshak, and his murder of Cadet Jorge and his freeborn unit. It was because of the murder that Aidan had a second chance at his Trial of Position, and assumed the identity of Cadet Jorge. He succeeded in his second chance because he was not overly ambitious like in the first Trial.

"Neg, Horse. The Clans are the best society imaginable. We will not fall by a revolt of lower Castes, _quiaff_?"

"Aff, Star Commander." Aidan turned and went back to looking for the book that he promised Horse he would find.

After a few minutes of looking, he found the dusty old book, and pulled it out. He brushed off some of the dust, and handed it to Horse. Horse opened the book, and flipped through it, skimming a few lines a page before flipping it. He paused when he arrived at an illustration depicting the storming of the Bastille, and read the whole page. After reading it, he chose a section from the page, and read it aloud:

"_Cannon, muskets, fire and smoke; but, still the deep ditch, the single drawbridge, the massive stone wails, and the eight great towers. Slight displacements of the raging sea, made by the falling wounded. _

_Flashing weapons, blazing torches, smoking waggonloads of wet straw, hard work at neighbouring barricades in all directions, shrieks, volleys, execrations, bravery without stint, boom smash and rattle, and the furious sounding of the living sea; but, still the deep ditch, and the single drawbridge, and the massive stone walls, and the eight great towers, and still Defarge of the wine-shop at his gun, grown doubly hot by the service of Four fierce hours. "_

He closed the book, and looked up at Aidan. "You're correct, I do enjoy this book, but the weapons they do battle with are incredibly primitive. What of the great 'Mechs that we pilot today?"

Aidan smiled. "In this era, the most advanced weapon was the cannon and single-round musket. It was not nearly until 700 years later that the BattleMech was invented." He walked out of the row of ancient books and Horse followed him.

"I am glad that you enjoy the book, Horse. Keep it. We will have to have our men come by soon and gather as many of these books as possible. There are still many I have not read. And many, I know you would enjoy." Aidan glanced at his antique wristwatch that he had acquired in a freebirth bazaar nearby. "It is getting late, Horse. Let us come tomorrow."

Horse nodded in agreement. "As you say, sir." The two left the room and the massive doors that protected the ancient library sealed shut behind them.

---

The next morning, Star Commander Jorge (Aidan's assumed identity) and his four other freebirth MechWarriors, including Horse stomped through the forest in their _Summoner_ BattleMechs. "Did you make any progress in the book I gave you, Horse?"

Horse's voice crackled over the comm. "Aff, Star Commander. I've already made thorough progress."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

"Star Commander Jorge," came the voice of MechWarrior Nis, one of Aidan's Star members. "We have arrived at the Castle Brian."

Aidan tapped a button on his console, which sent a signal to the Castle Brian and opened the main doors. The five 'Mech Star entered the Castle and thumped through the ancient structure until they had arrived at the doors that led to the library. Aidan powered down his 'Mech and lowered a ladder down from his cockpit.

He unstrapped himself from the command couch and climbed down from his _Summoner. _Horse was already waiting for him. Aidan nodded to Horse, and the two warriors walked inside the library, followed by the other three Star members. Aidan barked out commands to the rest of the Star, having them begin loading books into storage containers to be transferred back to base.

"Star Commander," said Horse. Aidan turned to face his old comrade.

"Yes, MechWarrior?"

"Yesterday you taught me about ancient history. While such tales fascinate me, I would like to know about how the BattleMech came to be. We freebirths learn little in our warrior caste training."

"Well, I am afraid that you will have to listen to more ancient history. I am sure you do not mind hearing it, as you said it fascinates you."

Horse started to protest, but Aidan held up a hand. "Besides, you could use the additional knowledge. There were two important discoveries that helped shape the BattleMech."

Aidan, with hands clasped, walked away from Horse, and Horse followed. "The Industrial Revolution was instrumental in the development of the BattleMech. During the Industrial Revolution, products that used to be made by laborer caste workers in high quality and low numbers could be made at even greater numbers with less work involved."

Aidan chuckled. "In fact, the Industrial Revolution started because of the steam engine, something so insignificant compared to the fusion drives of today." Aidan laughed again. "Is it not ironic, Horse, that the great BattleMechs of our age owe their existence to a tiny little steam engine?"

"Aff, Star Commander."

"It is obvious what the militaristic applications of such discoveries are. The hand-made muskets used for centuries were able to be mass manufactured, and eventually replaced by rapid-fire carbines and magnums, which were in turn replaced by the machine gun of the 20th Century."

Horse nodded. "I was also reading that war book you gave me yesterday, and it mentioned the Civil War."

"Aff. The Civil War was considered one of the bloodiest wars fought on American soil."

"It most likely was," responded Aidan. "The North had the advantage of population, resources, and industry. The South had a better-trained leaders and as a result, a better military. The Northern leaders were too cautious or indecisive. For many years, it seemed like the South would win.

"Eventually," continued Aidan. "The North won because of their advantages when the South lost theirs with the Union Army becoming under the control of General Grant. Through superior mechanization and military might, the North triumphed over the Confederates. This ideal has been adopted by the Clans: quality troops with equal quality technology, as you know."

Horse nodded. Many in the Clan Jade Falcon complained that the warrior-training program was too intense, and that not enough warriors were produced to fill the thinning line. But as a result, freebirth or trueborn, the warriors that did not wash out to other castes, _and_ lived through their training were the best in the Inner Sphere.

Aidan strolled over to the same section he and Horse had visited the previous day. Hands still clasped, he spoke. "Ironically, without the Enlightenment, the Industrial Revolution might never have happened, and we would never have made it into space. The Enlightenment provided a framework of knowledge, of scientist caste people who welcomed the technological revolution."

Horse shook his head. "I don't understand why they wouldn't welcome it without the scientists."

Aidan nodded in agreement. "Nor I, Horse. I am sure our own scientists would know. The Revolution also paved the way for communism, and the spread of even more conflict in the century ahead. But I assume you can fathom what happened after the Industrial Revolution, _quiaff_?"

"Aff. After the Revolution, better technologies were developed, and improved upon the old. This allowed for quicker attacks and even quicker victories. The enlightened people spread nationalism, as a means to unite the countries people against a common foe. With this, and the assassination of the heir of the Austria-Hungary nation came war."

Aidan smiled. "I am pleased to see you learn and read fast. Aff, MechWarrior, aff. With the complex web of alliances and counter-alliances, it wasn't long until the First World War had started. The fighting then was grossly unClanlike. The armies of each nation fought with huge waves of people, only to be cut down by one man and his machine gun. That machine gunner would be taken out, replaced, and a counter charge would ensue.

This process would be repeated over and over again for many years, resulting in the deaths of millions. The result of each battle was the possible gain of a centimeter or two for a side." Aidan wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Such a waste."

"Aff. The 20th Century was full of waste."

Aidan nodded in agreement. "Yes, indeed. The rise of Hitler's Third Reich and the Second World War was full of it. But it did give rise to new technologies. The precursor to our aerofighters, the airplane, saw much more action than in World War I. Plus, the nuclear bomb was invented and with it, the threat of global destruction, as well as fission power.

Eventually, because of the atomic bomb came cold fusion, which is at the heart of each of our 'Mechs' reactors." Aidan walked towards one of the selves in the war section that had not been removed yet. "Have you read _All Quiet on the Western Front_?"

Horse shook his head negatively.

"I thought so," said Aidan. "You should read it too. Look at it from your freebirth perspective. The soldiers of then are much different than the ones of today. If anything, it expresses the waste of the First World War, and the lack of confidence the war's own _soldiers_ had in it."

As Aidan reached to grab the book, he heard what sounded like music coming from behind the shelf. "Do you hear that?"

Horse listened for a moment. "Neg."

Aidan sighed. "Freebirth," he said, provoking Horse's rage with the statement. "Can't do any-" he was cut off as he picked up the book and the shelf swung open, leading to a hidden room. The music volume intensified as a chamber never opened in three centuries was revealed.

Horse looked at Aidan with surprise, and Aidan looked back with equal surprise. He handed Horse the book, and walked into the chamber. Horse, with intense curiosity, followed. In the center of the room was a battered flag detailing a four pointed, black swastika in a circle with white background against a red field.

In the room were dozens of paintings of long dead dictators, and a classic record player and speakers singing:

"_Die Fahne hoch, die Reihen fest geschlossen_

_S.A. marschiert mit ruhig festem Schritt_

_Kam'raden, die Rotfront und Reaktion erschossen_

_Marschier'n im Geist in unsern Reihen mit_

_Die Strasse frei den braunen Bataillonen_

_Die Strasse frei dem Sturmabteilungsmann_

_Es schau'n aufs Hakenkreuz voll Hoffnung schon Millionen_

_Der Tag für Freiheit und für Brot bricht an_

_Zum letzen Mal wird nun Appell geblasen_

_Zum Kampfe steh'n wir alle schon bereit_

_Bald flattern Hitler-fahnen über allen Strassen_

_Die Knechtschaft dauert nur mehr kurze Zeit_

_Die Fahne hoch, die Reihen fest geschlossen_

_S.A. marschiert mit ruhig festem Schritt_

_Kam'raden, die Rotfront und Reaktion erschossen_

_Marschier'n im Geist in unsern Reihen mit."_

"What is this place?" asked Horse. Aidan looked around the room, and walked up to a picture that depicted hundreds of men in uniform doing some kind of march in front of an elderly man waving.

"Looks like a room dedicated to old totalitarian regimes," said Aidan. He saw a plaque below an image of what Horse recognized as Adolf Hitler. Aidan read it aloud: '_The six fundamentals of evil: unquestioning obedience to a single leader, loyalty to one party, terror and spies to enforce will, indoctrination of principles, complete control over the economy, and information control."'_

Aidan finished, and the record that had been playing in the background stopped. A soft click, and a new song was now filling the air:

"_Wir sind das Heer vom Hakenkreuz,_

_Hebt hoch die roten Fahnen!_

_Der deutschen Arbeit wollen wir_

_Den Weg zur Freiheit bahnen!_

_Wir schließen keinen Bruderpakt_

_Mit Roten und mit Welschen,_

_Und allen, die den Freiheitsbrief_

_Des deutschen Volkes fälschen._

_Wir schließen keinen Bruderpakt_

_Mit unseren Tyrannen_

_Und mögen sie uns hundertmal_

_Ins tiefste Elend bannen._

_Wir schließen keinen Bruderpakt_

_Mit bangen, feigen Wichten,_

_Es gilt die große Niedertracht_

_Europas zu vernichten._

_Wir sind das Heer vom Hakenkreuz,_

_Hebt hoch die roten Fahnen!_

_Der deutschen Arbeit wollen wir_

_Den Weg zur Freiheit bahnen!"_

Horse covered his ears. "What is this junk?" Aidan smashed the record player off.

"I believe it is ancient German propaganda."

"Wasteful," said Horse.

"Well, it can be compared to our rituals we use in the Clans."

Horse shot back angrily. "But the difference between us and-"

Aidan held up a hand. "Is little. These dead regimes are just as aggressive and war-centered as we are. The only difference between them and us is that we do not swear loyalty to a leader. We swear it to the Clan. They kill people within their regime as often as we do. They do it without reason. Even if based on a little lie, they kill.

We do not behave like this. We kill our own Clan when there is a reason. When a Clansmen does not adhere to Clan law, or when they have dishonored us. That is not wasteful."

Horse shuddered for a moment at Aidan's words. "I would like to leave. This room makes me uncomfortable."

"Many things make you uncomfortable, freebirth." Horse's eyes seem to turn a fiery red as Aidan walked past him and out of the room. Horse followed, but the rage in his eyes did not dim. The chamber door closed shut behind them.

"Tell me more about the developmental history of the BattleMech," said Horse.

"Well," replied Aidan. "The time after World War II was a competitive one. The balance of the world rested with the Cold War and its aftermath. Fortunately for humanity, and the Clans, the nuclear war, which threatened all of mankind never, came to light. The only notable event in the Cold War was humanity's first step into space, with the man on the Moon in 1969, almost 1100 years ago. With the Cold War over in the 1980s, both the War's competitors, Russia and the United States were forced to cut back their space programs.

Especially Russia," he added, "because with the collapse of the Soviet Union, the nation's economy collapsed with it."

"But," Aidan continued, "the only major spatial project underway was the joint project of Crippen Station by the U.S., Europe, and Japan. This station would play an instrumental part in the first naval battle in space in the history of mankind."

Aidan picked up a book off the shelf in front of the two. Horse was able to read the cover and the image on it. It depicted on old man in a wheelchair with two doors opening in front of him, while the man was hovering in a holotank. The words _Foundation_ were emblazoned above the man in gold, with _Isaac Asimov_ at the bottom. Horse presumed that Asimov was the book's author.

"Before the Cold War, people were very optimistic about the future, and even dreamed of empires in space. The dream of optimism continued even during the war, but at its end, that optimism was shattered."

He lifted _Foundation_ up a bit, so that Horse could clearly see the whole book. "_Foundation_, for example, told the tale of a once vast and prosperous empire, but after nearly 10,000 years, it collapsed. Ten thousand years, Horse. And when it was written, World War II was barely two years old. Asimov was indeed ahead of his time."

He gave Horse _Foundation_. "You will enjoy this book too, quite possibly more so than the others."

Horse accepted the book from Aidan's outstretched hands and nodded for the warrior to continue. "After the Cold War, three coups occurred in Russia, with the third one succeeding in reestablishing the Soviet Union."

Aidan chuckled. "However, because the new Soviet Union was still economically ruined from the last war, they opted for a Second Cold War instead of launching a campaign on the West."

"The threat from nuclear destruction was quite serious in the Second Cold War with both the West and Soviet Russia mobilizing massive rearmament campaigns and could have possibly resulted in World War III were it not for the ascension of a liberal Russian leader that edged Russia away from nuclear disaster. With this, the Second Cold War came to an end, and the Second Soviet Civil War began."

"In this war, the first major space battle occurred, with the hard-lined Soviets attacking NATO targets in order to prevent them from intervening, they launched a preemptive missile attack on the bases. While primitive by our standards today, MechWarrior, the battle was crucial to humanities survival, as each and every one of the missiles was shot down by Crippen Station."

Horse nodded. "I know what happens after the Second Civil War, with the hyper-spatial theories presented by Thomas Kearny and Takayoshi Fuchida, and the testing of the K-F Drive 100 years later."

Aidan nodded back, and before he could continue his history lecture, MechWarrior Nis arrived. "Star Commander, we have finished uploading the requested books into our 'Mechs. We've also received a transmission from Star Colonel Kael Pershaw at Glory Station. He demands that we return to Glory because the Watch has detected Wolf Clan movement at the edge of our borders."

Aidan and Horse wrinkled their noses in disgust at the mentioning of Clan Wolf. The Wolves and Jade Falcons had been fierce enemies every since Nicholas Kerensky founded the Clans three-hundred years ago, and joined the Wolf Clan, adding the sacred Bloodname of Kerensky to the Wolves exclusively.

"We will return to Glory Station immediately then, MechWarrior. Have the others return to their 'Mechs, there is little time for delay." Nis nodded, and walked away from MechWarrior Horse and Star Commander Aidan. "We will have plenty of time to continue on our way to Glory."

Horse, with disappointment in his eyes nodded. "Aff, Star Commander." With that, he walked away to his _Summoner_. Aidan felt exhilaration in his body. Soon I will be fighting the Wolves, thought Aidan. And with the plan that I have concocted, I will have a Bloodname of my own.

Aidan smiled at that thought, a rare thing for the Star Commander, and he climbed up the ladder to his _Summoner_, ready to bring honor to his name.


End file.
